A power semiconductor chip is a specific type of semiconductor chip designed to handle significant power levels. Power semiconductor chips are suitable, in particular, for the switching or control of currents and/or voltages. They may be implemented as power MOSFETs, IGBTs, JFETs or power bipolar transistors. Power semiconductor chips can be found in most power supplies, DC to DC converters and motor controllers.